In another world
by Keyci
Summary: Por medio de un terremoto viaja a un universo paralelo.
1. Capítulo 1

-Woow Colette tu cosplay de Undertaker-girl es fantástico ''Dice alegremente la chica con un cosaplay de Ririchiyo Shirakin (Inu x Boku ss)''

-Si aunque no se me hace nuevo verte de negro '' dice la otra chica con cosplay de Miku Hatsune''

-Si Daniela tiene razón pensé que te ibas a poner un cosplay de Tsukumo (Karneval) o de Nanami (Kamisama Kiss) ''Dice un poco decepcionada la chica con el cos de Ririchiyo''

-Samantha, Daniela saben que No me gustan otros colores que no sea Negro '' dice la chica con cabellera Castaña y cos de Undertaker-girl''

-Y tu peluca blanca? Collette…Donde esta? ''pregunta Daniela un poco intrigada''

-Jejeje Si sobre sobre eso ... 'dice con la cabeza cabizbaja''

-No me digas te volviste a parar en la azotea y se te bolo con el viento Colette '' le dice Daniela ( con la típica cara de dime si estoy en lo correcto)´'

-No eso no paso Daniela… ''dice cabizbaja (y con el puchero de (-,-) ''-solo tuve un pequeño accidente antes de venir ''

-Que cosa Coll? Que te paso? ''pregunta intrigada Samantha (cos de Ririchiyo) ''

-Pues digamos que cuando venía en el auto me estaba poniendo los últimos arreglos de el Cos …y… la ventana está abierta la peluca salió volando y cayó en una lata de pintura negra.. -.- ''le contesto la pregunta un poco decepcionada y triste''

-Hay Coll eres un poco… um un poco …'' pero antes de que su amiga Daniela terminara su frase Samantha la interrumpió''

-Un poco des pistada y torpe XD jajajaja ''Dice la chica riéndose de ella ''

-Sip y por que no haces un conjuro y te apareces una XD? '' dice Daniela con un tono gracioso y simpático''

-… Desde que mi Madre les dijo que mi familia descendía de brujas me están jodiendo con eso a cada rato -.- ''dice un una vos irritada'' – por que mejor no entramos a la expo de una ves?

-Sip tienes razón pero primero, Dani me acompañas al baño me falta colocarme los cuernitos y ponerme el maquillaje, si quiero ganar como mejor Cosplay necesito ir al baño

-Claro Coll quieres venir o entras antes?

-Mmm las estaré esperando antes de entrar

-Bien como quieras te esperamos ''dice Samantha y se van las dos juntas''

Se despide y se va a sentar a una banca cerca de la expo para esperar a sus compañeras ya que ella las considera compañeras de clases que comparten casi los mismos gustos (CASI ya dije ) se sienta y observa como van llegando chicos, chicas y no tan chicos con sus cosplay's de animes varios y tratando de aguantar a no reírse con cada cosplay no tan bueno ya que ve uno que otro señor de casi 40 años de edad con de Kira o de L (Death Note) .

Sentada en la pequeña banca tratando de pensar como rayos consigue una peluca blanca larga que haga juego con su cosplay de Undertaker-Girl ya que a ella le encanta mucho ese anime/manga y sus personajes favoritos son Sebastian, Undertaker y Grell. Dio un suspiro y saco su celular de la bolsa del vestido ,ya que entre su madre y su tia le cosieron el propuso a marcar el numero se su tia para que le hiciera favor de traerle la peluca de repuesto que compro. y tras una pequeña charla con su prima que su madre se encontraba en la ciudad y ella no podía por que esta con sus amigas, no pudo hacer nada para conseguir la peluca, y una ves mas suspiro guardando el celular en su bolsita

**(Genial en momentos como este si me gustaría ser una Hechicera) **pensó un poco deprimida ya que no conseguiría una peluca .

Resignada se fue a dar un corto paseo por alrededor del edificio, ya que este se encontraba en un gran lugar con arboles alrededor ya que alado de este avía un pequeño museo.

Caminando sin dirección alguna se fue a sentar en tras un pequeño árbol donde daba una muy bonita sombra.

-Porque este día no amaneció nublado odio el sol ''dijo para si misma en un tono de susurro'' Dejo de lado su Death Scythe (alias guadana) y saco sus auriculares y puso una canción de ''Kanon Wakeshima- Suna no oshiro'' y se puso a cantar en vos muy baja solo ella se podía oír.

De repente siente que tiembla la tierra, aun con los audífonos puesto, siente que el temblor aumenta y se agarra del árbol lo mas fuerte y cierra los ojos pues no puede pararse.

**(Demonios voy a morir aplastada o tragada por la tierra)** piensa, después de unos minutos siente que todo se calmo abre los ojos con lentitud y mira como si nada hubiera pasado pero al momento de voltear al otro lado ve que la rodean un montón de arboles .

Se quito los auriculares ,apago la música y los guardo en su bolsillo del vestido .

-Q-que rayos paso …''dijo un muy sorprendida''-Estoy segura que avía un gran edificio justo hay '' apunto a un lado diciendo que como pudo desaparecer un edificio''- Rayos se lo trago la tierra! …No.. eso es imposible pero y los arboles?... que hacen hay ''dijo con un tono de WTF! y lo dijo para ella misma''

Miro para todas partes y vio un montón de arboles alrededor de agacho posición fetal. Y mordiéndose la uña de el dedo pulgar de la mano .cerro los ojos y pensó.

**(Pero que rayos paso antes avía un edificio gigante delante de mi ,o cera que ya estoy muerta por el terremoto?, no..no..no puede ser traigo el cosplay aun puesto y que me acuerde no e visto ni una desgraciada luz , …. Cera que la tierra ce movió y el edificio se fue muy legos? … jejeje no..no padecer, o ya me volví loca y camine mucho y no me acuerdo?... bien creo que esa gana me volví loca y camine demasiado)** se levanto agarro su Death Scythe y camino en dirección recta.

Volteando para todos lados y empezó a caminar … caminando y caminando y todo lo veía igual

**(Genial ya me perdí o estoy caminando en círculos) **se paro y empezó a revisar el piso para ver si encontraba unas ramitas para hacer fuego dejo su Death Scythe en el piso

-Mjumjum…solo espero que esa lección de supervivencia en que nos dio el sensei de física sirva de algo.

y empezó a recoger ramitas, ya que había recolectado suficientes empezó hacer el fuego frotando las varas secas, minutos y minutos en frotar vio que no podía hacer fuego y ya empezaba a oscurecer, des pues intento con un par de rocas golpeándolas y por fin, su esfuerzo dio frutos se empezó ha nacer un pequeño fuego que fue creciendo rápido fue por su Death Scythe y la puso de lado de donde se sentó viendo el fuego.

Después de un rato de ver el fuego como si estuviera ida, recordó que traía un celular a la mano.

-Pero que torpe… soy '' dándose unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza con su mano''

Saco el celular y vio que no avía ningún tipo de señal.

-Me lleva la que me trajo &/%$) ''haciendo un pequeño berrinché y golpeando el piso con sus botas'' de va a un lado de un árbol y se recarga abrazando la Death Scythe y se va que dando dormida''-Espero que no haya lobos u otra cosa por aquí ''suspira y se duerme''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en una mansión no muy lejos del pequeño bosque donde nuestra querida Collette reposaba , un joven conde de 16 años de edad miraba hacia la ventana de su despacho.

Tocan la puerta.

-Entre ''se escucha su vos con un tono autoritario pero cansado''

-Joven amo su cama ya esta lista para que se valla a dormir '' dice el joven mayordomo con sus típicas vestimentas negras y con un tono de voz serio''

-Sebastian ''dice el conde volteando asía don de esta el mayordomo''

-Si mi señor que desea ''dice el mayordomo con una leve expresión en su rostro''

-mira por la ventana y dime que ves ''dice el muchacho con cabello negro azulado y el típico parche en el ojo''

-Si bochan, enseguida ''camina ala ventana y ver un hilo de humo saliendo entre los arboles''-Al parecer tenemos invitados joven amo, quiere que vaya a ver quiénes son?

-Por su puesto Sebastián y yo también voy ''dijo el joven noble con vos autoritaria''

-Si bochan '' hace su típica reverencia, y caminando en dirección de la salida''

•••••••••••

-Seguro que es por aquí Sebastián ''dice el joven noble con voy enojada y cansada''

-Si bochan , siento por aquí una presencia desconocida '' volteo asía un lado y señalo entre unos arbustos ''- por aquí bochan ''

Entonces abrieron los arbustos y encontraron una pequeña fogata cerca de un árbol y una joven con un vestido hasta la rodilla unas botas, un gorro Negros y una guadana alado de ella, la joven estaba dormida por lo que vieron .

Se acercaron y Ciel fue el primero en hablar

-Una Shinigami ? Sebastian ''dijo el joven noble muy consternado por la chica dormida en el suelo ''

-Mmm… no lo creo bochan ''dice tocándose la barbilla con una de sus manos y el ceño no muy visible pero intrigado'' –parece ser una humana

''Antes de que Ciel produjera un sonido, se escucho un trueno señales de que va a llover''

-Va a llover Sebastian, traílla ''dice Ciel dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la mansión''

-Yes my lord ''se dirigió a la muchacha y la cargo como si esta no pesara nada''

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmm.. ''suspiro y se estiro como gato, aun acostada y con los ojos cerrados''-Jejeje…Que sueño mas raro…''se acomodo de lado, y en eso escucha que la puerta se abre y sonidos de zapatos entrando''

-Todavía sigue dormida ''escucha una voz varonil muy fria, En eso abre los ojos y se sienta con los ojos muy abiertos, mira esos 2 hombres delante de ella''

-Quien eres ''dice el joven con voz demandante y fría, ella solo se queda mirando y ríe tapándose la boca ''

-Jejejejeje….''suspiro ''jejejejeje….Todavía sigo soñando jejejeje. ''señala a Ciel y le dice'' tu eres igualito a Ciel pero una versión mas adulta o es un cosplay y me desmaye por causa de el terremoto y todavía sigo en la animeexpo? ''Sebastian y Ciel se miran mutuamente queriendo entender lo que acaba de decir''

-Disculpe señorita no entendemos de lo que esta diciendo, la encontramos en el bosquecillo que esta tras la mansión , al parecer estaba durmiendo cerca de una fogata 'Dice el joven mayordomo ''

''se quedo seria, y miro sus ropas ,todavía traía el cosplay/vestido , recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada y vio su Death Scythe recargada en un mueble y su sombrero en un pequeño buro cerca de la cama, los volvió a mirar incrédula a las palabras que a cava de escuchar''

-JejejeNooo…''se incoo en las cama''-esto ya lo he visto antes ''susurro para ella agarrándose la barbilla con una mano y mirando a la cama, los volvió a mirar,se paro y fue hasta la ventana que tenia a la derecha y mira hacia afuera un hermoso paisaje soliado, Sebastian y Ciel solo se le quedan mirando, se voltea y les dice ''-Prueben que es real todo esto y que no es un sueño o una broma.

-Señorita esto no es un sueño o una broma ''dice Sebas mirándola a los ojos''

-De que rayos estas hablando, y dime que eres, Una Shinigami? ''le dice Ciel con vos irritado y enojado''

-Shinigami? Yo , por que lo dicen ''le contesta un poco intrigada''

-Yo creo que tiene que ver con el color de sus ojos y la guadana que esta haya ''señalando la guadana ''

-Ojos.. ''saca un mini espejo de una bolsita y se mira'' –Jejeje … No solo son lentes de contacto '' saca su estuche se voltea y se los quita, y la vuelve a guardar''-que bueno que no me quede sin ojos por que me dormí con ellos jejejeje XD ''se voltea y los mira ''

''Sebastian se sorprende leve mente cuando mira sus ojos rosados con el borde rojizo''

-Y como te llamas ya te lo he dicho 3 veces ''dice irritado Ciel''

-Collette, Collette Everson Contento ''le contesta cruzándose de brazos, con una leve sonrisa''-Y … que rayos hago aquí como llegue?

-La encontramos en el bosquecillo detrás de la mansión señorita Everson ''dice el mayordomo ''-estaba recargada en un árbol junto a una pequeña fogata y abrazada de esto ''señalándole la guadana''-y Bochan me pidió que la trajera antes de que empezara a llover '' dice con una media sonrisa''

-Ohh… mmm..okay..'' agacha la cabeza y empieza caminar '' adelante seda vuelta ''

-La guadana es real? ''le pregunta Ciel''

-Que…ha…no , no es real esta hecha con aluminio y plástico

-Y como como me conoces, como sabes quien soy ''dice Ciel ''

-Una **Muy** larga historia ''le contesta sentándose en la cama''

-Que larga historia

-Créanme No me crearían ''dice con una media sonrisa mirando al piso''

**( Una muy larga historia, Ciel se volvió mas lindo XD y Sebas esta MUY Sexy … pero en donde estoy? En la continuación del anime o Manga? …mmmm creo que manga veamos a donde nos lleva esto )** Piensa mirando al piso y riéndose un poco

''Antes de que alguien hablara entra el mensajero 'Snake' y todos voltean a la puerta ''

-Bochan le llego una carta, dice Emily ''con una carta en la mano dándosela a Sebastian''-Dice uno de los mensajeros de la Reina que es importante que la lea ahorita, Dice Oscar

-Gracias Snake, puedes retirarte ''dice el mayordomo agarrando la carta''-Bochan?

-Vamos a mi oficina, y con usted luego hablo Señorita Everson ''Dice agarrando la carta de las manos de Sebas y caminando hacia la puerta, y Sebastian tras el ''

Ciel y Sebastian caminando por los pasillos hacia la oficina del Noble''

-Sebastian vigílala, y cuando te diga la traes a mi oficina quiero hablar con ella '' dice abriendo la oficina''

-Como ordene Bochan '' hace una reverencia''

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Largo? … que bien bien mmm este es el primer Fic que hago ..y si algunas cosas no están bien escritas, lo siento bueno mmm_

_Everson, no es un apellido real 'creo' yo lo acabo de inventar_

_Si los algunos diálogos no quedan con los personajes sorry soy mueva haciendo esto_

_Estoy haciendo lo posible para detallar las cosas_

_Nuestra Oc, tiene un carácter muy raro, media Bipolar_

_No tiene pareja, la quiero poner con Sebas o con Snake no ce aun XD_

_Es pero que les haya gustado por cierto Ella va al mundo de Kuroshitsuji por medio de un terremoto , y están un poco grande las bolsitas de del vestido por eso saca el espejo y la funda de los lentes de contacto. Este es el cosplay de Collette de Undertaker-girl solo que si tiene la parte que le cubre las piernas y con todo y guadana , fs70/f/2011/222/6/4/undertaker_girl_version_1_by_ __ o solo busquen en Google como Undertaker girl y la primera foto es_

_Hasta la próxima . Arigato_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola si apenas estas leyendo el 2 cap es que si va bien WIIIIIIII ¡! ^^ _

_Creo que todos sabemos que a nadie de aquí le pertenecen los personajes conocidos de Kuroshitsuji solo a Yana Toboso , porque sino Sebas y Ciel , y Grelll y Will estarían haciendo yaoi todo los episodios y Undertaker seria solo mio XD Solo los Oc me pertenecen que van a salir mas adelante y la Pro .._

_Ok seguimos no los aburriré mas _

Toctoctoc, se abre la puerta muy despacio

-Señorita Everson, el Bochan me pidió que la escolte a su oficina ''dice el mayordomo con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, parado en la puerta sujetando la perilla''

''se voltea y mira al mayordomo y se vuelve a abrocharse la bota derecha''-si un momento ''se para ya lista y camina tras el hombre''

-.-.-.-

Camina por los amplios y enormes pasillos de la lujosa mansión victoriana , viendo cada detalle, pinturas colgadas ,pequeñas masetas con helechos en los rincones de cada pasillo , pequeñas mesitas con floreros con rosas y el hermoso tapis de vintage color crema, sin duda hermoso todo era perfectamente hermoso y muy detallado .

Caminado tras el mayordomo principal viendo alrededor choco contra su espalda.

-Auch … eso si dolió ''frotándose la fuente adolorida''- Lo siento no vi cuando paraste .

-No hay problema señorita, pero creo que tiene que ver por dónde camina la próxima vez ''dice el 'sexy' mayordomo con su dulce voz de terciopelo''

''se hace un poco hacia tras, lo mira detenidamente , y este con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, agacha la cabeza con un leve rubor enzima, mientras el mayordomo abre las puertas de roble de la oficina del Conde ''

-Joven amo aquí está la Señorita ''el joven hace una ademan indicando que la haga pasar ''- puede pasar

-Gracias ''dice cortante con un tono no muy audible y pasa, el joven sentado tras su escritorio con un montón de papeles enzima de este, con un ademan le dice que tome asiento''

-Es todo Sebastian, puedes retirarte ''dice parrándose del asiento, yendo por una copa de vino dulce''- ha… y prepara todo para esta tarde ''ordena el joven conde a su mayordomo''

-Yes my Lord ''hace su típica reverencia sale del despacho serrando las puertas para hacer lo que su amo le ordeno''

-Quieres una copa '' mostrando un poco de liquido que tiene la copa en sus manos''

-No bebo gracias ''dice con su voz normal sentada cruzada de piernas''-Y que quiere saber joven conde ''dice con una sonrisa serrada en su rostro ''

-Como llegaste y como me conoces, canútamelo todo ''dice yendo a su escritorio sentándose en el sillón o silla ''

-bien pero no es mi problema si no me creen ''dice acomodándose en la silla y empieza a contar''

-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después

-Entonces lo que dices es que vives aquí en Londres de otra dimensión, y llegaste aquí por un terremoto? ''dice el conde un poco crédulo ''

-Si ya te dije, hace un par de años me mude a Londres con mi Prima, Tía y Abuela, y vine aquí por un terremoto que dio origen a un vórtice o un portal aun que suene ilógico eso es lo que paso soy del siglo 21 en mi universo o dimensión o como se llame ''dice un poco fastidiada y harta de hablar ''

-No lo entiendo ''dice enojado y con el seño fruncido ''

-Enserio? Yo si me entendí, y no pienso volverte a explicar ''dice parándose de la silla a estirarse un poco''

Toc-toc

-pasa ''dice el noble viendo a un punto muerto''

-Bochan las preparaciones ya están y Nina Hopkins viene en camino ''dice dice Sebastian dando una reverencia''

-Bien ''antes de decir otra palabra la chica se voltea asía ellos ''

- Nina Hopkins? Nina… Ah la modista ''dice sentándose en la silla de rodillas ''

-Si, como la conoce señorita? ''dice el sepsy mayordomo''

-Yo a ella pero ella no a mi ''dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro''

''Ciel se voltea y le dice mirando a Collette ''-siéntese como una dama por favor que tipo de sentados son esos para una dama, y sigua a Sebastian a la sala donde le va ha serle el vestido Nina para que se vea mas decente y no con esas faldas tan cortas que tiene. '' la regaña el conde con voz sebera y autoritaria ''

-Primera, lo siento no me di cuenta como me senté, segunda, Para que necesito un vestido más decente si este está bien, tercera, no me gustan los colores claros me gustan más los colores fuertes Negro, Vino, chocolate, y rosa fuerte pero más el negro, y cuarta No me pondré un corset. ''dice sentándose bien en sillón (? , y cruzándose de piernas ''

-Voy a tener invitados esta tarde y no quiero que vean a una dama usando ese tipo de vestimentas

-Bien bien pero me quedo las botas y sin corset'' dice sonriendo y parándose para seguir a Sebas hasta el probador donde le van hacer el vestido pues este ya tenía maquina de cocer ''

-.-.-.-

Durante el trayecto de la oficina del Conde al la sala para el vestido ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Aquí es lady ''abriendo las puertas ''

-Okay '' entra primero después de sebas''

-Lady le puedo hacer una pregunta '' dice cerrando la puerta ''

-Ah…claro '' se voltea y se sienta en un sillón color vino''

-Déjeme decirle que es muy raro ver a una dama perdida por el bosque en la noche y que no sepa como llego ''caminando en dirección a la chica que se encuentra sentada de pierna cruzada mirándolo fijamente''

-Mmm… Puede ir directo al grano no entiendo con rodeos ''dice acomodándose en sillón''

-Bien, lo que quiero decir es que es usted y que quiere aquí '' dice completamente cerio ''

-Que es usted? ''dice para ella misma en tono de susurro''- Espera que quieres decir con 'Que es Usted' no entiendo soy una humana normal ''mirándolo intrigada por la pregunta''

''Pero antes de que Sebastian pudiese responderle entra a toda prisa Nina acompañada de Maylene y Ciel ''

-Ahhh Conde ella es

-Si Nina ella es la dama ''dice Ciel con cara de pocos amigos''

-pero que hermosa sin duda te quedaría un vestido el color verde con holanes cafes'' corre hacia Collette viéndola de arriba abajo parándola del mueble '-un moño color naranja detrás y … ''pero antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra se escucha un grito de Collette''

-NO! ''se escucha el grito de Collette ''-Por favor No colores claros y menos verde en un vestido

-Ohh… Por supuesto primero hay que medir '' la jalo y la subió tan rápido a un pequeño banco que avía colocado quien sabe cuándo, le empezó a desabotonar el vestido de la espalda ,Maylene desde hace mucho se avía ido dejándolas cosas que traía Nina en un mueble y al mayordomo y a Ciel viendo , antes de que pudiese quitarse el vestido Collette y Nina se voltean ''

-Todavía siguen aquí ''dicen las dos con el mismo al mismo tiempo ''

- Vamos afuera los hombres no pueden ver esto ''decía Nina sacando a Ciel y al el mayordomo cerio de empujones''

Ya fuera Nina les cerró la puerta de la habitación casi en lacara se quedaron congelados un rato escuchando la conversación

-Ohh pero que traes puesto que hermoso ''dice niña sorprendida''

-Solo es mi ropa interior ''dice la muchacha un poco apenada ''

-Que encajes tan hermosos tienes en el pecho, pero no traes corset ''dice Nina con tono de admiración''

-Solo es mi sostén

-Solo te cubre los pechos y sin necesidad de corset es asombroso ''dice para ella misma''

-Si por eso se llama sostén

-Bien empecemos a medir

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto un Ciel con una cara de que rayos estaban ablando

-Está muy entretenido el chisme Bocchan '' dice con tono burlón y una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como su amo se ruborizaba con la conversación de las mujeres que se encontraban dentro del cuarto ''

-Q-que cállate… y ya está hecho lo que te pedí ''dice volteando la cara al otro lado y volteándose para caminar directo a ver los preparativos de la reunión ''

-Claro bochan como siempre ya están en su oficina solo falta que se arregle, Ah y Lady Elizabeth también vendrá al parecer ya regreso de América y quiero verlo cuanto antes.

-Ya tienes preparado todo para cuando llegue Sir Gerrard y sus socios de que la reina quiere que nos encarguemos ''dice a unos pasos de asía habitación ''

-Claro Bocchan, pero, No será problema teniendo aquí a lady Everson ''le pregunta al conde sacando un traje negro con chaleco azul fuerte y corbata blanca''

-Ya te dije hay que vigilarla, si si intenta hacer algo entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras ''Dice caminando hacia el probador para cambiarse ''

-Si Bocchan

-.-.-.-

Tras todo en orden empezaron a llegar los invitados y Sebastian era el encargado de darles la bienvenida por parte de su amo.

El joven conde se encontraba en dirección al cuarto donde la chica le estaban haciendo el vestido de último minuto, Tocando la puerta para ver si podía pasar, Nina le abrió haciéndose a un lado para que el Conde pasara.

-Donde esta ''dice Ciel entrando a la habitación ''

- Salió hace un momento dijo que en un momento venia ''dijo Nina acercándose en el maniquí donde ya le estaba haciendo los arreglos al vestido ''

-Ese es el vestido ''dijo viendo el maniquí con el Vestido Vino con negro de arriba a bajo ''

-Si ella misma eligió las telas y entre las dos hicimos el diseño y me estuvo ayudando a coser es muy rápida y muy buena yo solo le estoy haciendo los detalles finales '' dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ''

-Bien voy a buscarla ''dijo saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba haciendo los detalles finales al vestido''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian recibiendo a los invitados y Ciel buscando a la joven por las habitaciones cercanas de repente se escucha un grito Ciel lo escucha cerca sale corriendo mientras Sebastian recibe a una pareja se percata del grito de la joven de inmediato y sale asía donde es escucha .

Mientras tanto una espantada Collette escondida debajo de una sabana en la habitación donde avía despertado ese mismo día, Entra Sebastian apresurado con los cubiertos en las manos en posición de atacar seguido se Ciel el seño fruncido y preocupado.

-Que pasa ''se dispone a hablar Ciel mirando a la chica debajo de las sabanas gritando como loca''

-Eso ''señalando a una araña en la ventana ''

-Una… araña? ''dice Ciel incrédulo''

-Si… las odio '' saliendo de las sabanas y mirando a Ciel y a Sebas aterrada por la mugrosa araña''

-Solo por eso grito? ''dice Sebastian desapareciendo los cubiertos dentro de su traje''

-Si… es que me asusto y me intento picar T.T ''dice saliendo de la cama y escondiéndose detrás de Ciel ''

-Es una broma ''dice Ciel mirando incrédulo''

-Claro que no odio a las arañas, mátala vamos ''dice agarrándose de el bazo de Ciel''

-Sebastian…

-Yes my lord ''dando una pequeña reverencia se dispuso a matar ese insecto que tanto atemorizo a la joven ''

''Dándole esa 'orden' salió de la habitación acompañado de Collette de tras''

-A fuerzas tengo que ir a esa reunión o fiesta ''dice siguiendo a Ciel por los pasillos''

-Si no te quiero perder de vista

-Pero por que no me gusta estar rodeada de gente y odio las fiestas ade…''entes de que dijera otra palabra Nina llego como rayo jalando a Collette del brazo''

-Ya está ya está todo vamos para que te lo pongas '' diciendo esto la llevo arrastrando hasta la habitación donde se puso el vestido junto con Maylene que le estuvo ayudando en abrochárselo''

-.-.-.-

_Es todo por hoy ^^ espero que les haya gustado _

_Gomenne por los Horrores ortográficos _

_Tal vez no la empareje con nadie 'TAL VEZ ¡!' aun no ce ustedes que opinan?_

_Alguna amenaza de muerte o insulto que sea por Inbox please* o saco la moto sierra de Grell y los empiezo a perseguir _

_Acuérdense de que hablan Ingles claro ella sin asentó ingles ,Ciel tiene 16 año y nuestra pro 17 solo un año mayor _

_Se aceptan sugerencias y mas ideas ^^ _


End file.
